Hah! New mission nothing!
by Caldyphen
Summary: This is like that TV show with that one guy who has a problem with that other guy who has a crush on that other girl who likes this other guy with some money and he has no tolerence for that one thing but does it anyway and then everything is just peachy
1. The new plan

Disclaimer: Hahahaha! If I owned the Gundam pilots I'd be a very happy girl. but I don't. damn. aww. man now I'm all depressed. Okay well. I do own Makoto (a.k.a. Miyoko), Angel, Blade, Lian (a.k.a. Ciel), Aisha, and any others who randomly pop in there. So yeah. Have fun!  
  
"What the hell are we doing here?" Angel asked as she sat at the table. "I thought we were forbidden to meet them." She ran a hand through her blonde hair and looked suspiciously at J. "Why did the rules suddenly change?"  
  
"Well the war is over now so we thought it safe to introduce you to the pilots that you saved so many times." J responded not looking up from the computer screen.  
  
Mako walked up and tilted his head so that he was looking at her. "You're trying to get us with the males in an attempt to create future pilots for your plans." J suddenly looked very nervous.  
  
"What gives you that idea?"  
  
"Hn." She looked him up and down. "You trained me in computers as well if your memory suites you correctly. Just remember that if that is your final plan that I will have your head." With that she ran a sharp fingernail down his cheek and across his neck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We have another mission?" Duo asked, not looking amused in the slightest. "I thought the war was over."  
  
"Probably just planning for the future in case war decides to break out again." Quatre suggested.  
  
Heero, Trowa and Wufei walked along in silence as the five boys traveled to gundam headquarters.  
  
~ Kies. I done. D'you like? No? R&R please. 


	2. And the assignment is as follows

Okay... this is a very rediculous story that I have no idea why I'm writing... Although I must admit I am having a lot of fun writing it. Enjoy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello?!" Duo yelled as he entered the dark building. "Anybody home?"  
  
"Good evening." Duo jumped when he heard a voice from behind him. A tall very slender girl walked out from the shadows. "If you will all please follow me, gentlemen, we can get this started." Her deep sultry voice was a bit unnerving.  
  
"What do you mean we?" Heero asked suspiciously.  
  
"You mean you don't know? Of course you don't. I haven't told you yet. You boys are here to meet me. As well as the other female pilots. My name is Makoto Tanaka, but please just call me Mako. If I am not mistaken you are Duo?" Duo nodded a little irked by the fact that this creepy, hot girl knew his name.  
  
She walked slyly over to Heero and half smiled. "You're Heero." She said looking him in the eyes. For the first time in his life someone was making him nervous. "I have something for you." She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Each boy had a very shocked look on his face. As soon as she pulled away the lights flickered on and the room filled with laughter.  
  
Mako giggled, totally dropping the dark, creepy look, and walked over to the other four girls. She held her hand out towards the Chinese girl, who frowned and placed a twenty-dollar bill in Mako's hand.  
  
"What the HELL is going on here?!" Duo shouted as the girls continued to giggle. Angel looked at him and pouted. She walked over and tapped him on the nose with her fingertip.  
  
"Cursing is a dirty habit."  
  
"As if you don't cuss, Angel." Lian shouted over to her. Angel stuck out her tongue, which just made her look like a little child. She could never get around it, she had the constant look of a five year old. She always wore clothes that were way to big for her given her size, which was 4' 11", and she hid in them as if she was scared of the boogie man.  
  
"Shut up!" Angel shouted back. "I try not to..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah... anyway! Wufei! Get your skinny, little, punk ass over here I've got a fight to pick with you!" Everyone turned to see Wufei's response but he was, to say the least, shocked by her tone.  
  
"Hmph! I don't fight women. It isn't just." Wufei wouldn't have been so uneasy except for the fact that she really, really looked like Meiran. A more grown up version of course. His mind began to drift back to Meiran and her... SISTER! "LIAN!?!?"  
  
"Took you long enough! Jeeze I thought you'd never remember me." She smiled victoriously and hugged him. And, much to everyones surprise, he hugged back.  
  
"Excuse me!" J cut in, "We do have work to discuss." Each of them took their seats and listened intently. "Now, as much as I would love to believe that we have finally found peace, we haven't. There is always someone out there who does not believe that this is how it is supposed to be. Your new assignment if to pair up," Mako rolled her eyes, "and enjoy the co-ed dorm rooms of Noventa Community College on Earth. There is rumoured to be a group there who believe that the Earth would be better off separated from the colonies again. At least half but not all of you are expected to join this group and find out what their plans are and how we can stop this from happening." At this Duoburst into a fit of laughter. "What, might I ask, is so funny?"  
  
"You and Sally... Same track mind! We just got fuckin' assigned to this under the preventers. Of course we weren't going to have lovely ladies accompany us." He winked at Aisha who blushed and looked away.  
  
"Good then I can spare you on most of the briefing. I will be pairing you off according to your skill level as well as your compadability as a couple." Mako once again held out her hand to Lian who grumbled something before placing more money in the Japanese girls hand. Everyone appropriately sweatdropped. "Right, as I was saying; I will list the couples off and if you have any problems with that deal with it on your own time. Lian and Wufei, Duo and Angel, Quatre and Aisha--"  
  
"Wait!" Aisha yelped. "You cannot pair me with Quatre! It just can't happen!"  
  
"And why not?" Now J was starting to get angry.  
  
"I agree with Aisha, you can't pair us together." Quatre began, blushing slightly. "She's related to me and I'm sorry but incest just isn't my cup of tea."  
  
"Ah... yes, that would create a problem wouldn't it...? Fine then Aisha will be paired with Duo and Angel with Quatre. Moving on, we have Trowa and Medea, and Heero and Makoto." Heero glared at Makoto who glared back.  
  
"I think that one will work out just fine." Duo laughed pointing to Heero and Mako. This in turn recieved a glare from both of them. Duo 'eeped' and hid behind Aisha.  
  
"If you would all please let me continue!" Everyone shut up, they could tell he was pissed. "Each of you will be starting at separate times but you will end up in the dorms with either your counter part or someone in this room. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Dress code is normal, casual clothing. You will listen out for people talking about this organization of sorts and decide between the ten of you who will join. When you recieve any information you will relay it back to me either in person or on a secure line. Understood?" Once again, everyone nodded. "Perfect. Enjoy yourselves."  
  
With that he retreated to his office and everyone stood to set out on this new mission.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Good? Bad? Stupid? Corny? Great? Tell ME!! Okay I feel better now. I hope you liked it please review I get very sad when people don't review... and yeah... so tell me what you thought should I keep going should I say to fuck it all and go retreat back to my black hole of a room never to be seem by the public again? BTW... Sorry for the bad Quatre pun! I just couldn't help myself! XD Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha... Done. 


End file.
